Diamonds and Rider
by sealednectar
Summary: This is a Diamond Brothers & Alex Rider crossover. This is what happens after Alex got shot. Please R
1. A Heartbeat from Death

**A/N: This was fun to write, hope you enjoy reading it and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own these books! I wish!**

After Scorpia Diamonds and Rider 

Nick Diamond made a grab for the last chip before Tim could lay his greasy hands on it. The chip was halfway to his mouth when he saw a boy lying dead still on the pavement in a pool of blood. He dropped the chip in shock and Tim (who had never caught anything in his life) surprisingly caught it this time. (Or may be it wasn't such a surprise as he hadn't eaten for forty eight hours three minutes and eight seconds, but hey, who's counting?

After he had munched down the chip he looked down at the near-dead boy and said

"Why's that boy sleeping on the pavement?"

"He's not sleeping you idiot, he's been shot. Tim, you stay here, I'll get help!" Nick cried frantically.

"Who needs help?"

"_You do."_ Nick muttered under his breath and dashed to the nearest building.

Nick ran through the swinging doors of the National and general bank and came to a halt in front of the reception desk, Tim trailing behind him.

"Where you going, Nick?"

Nick looked around the busy banking hall, desperate for help.

"SOMEONE'S BEEN SHOT!" He bellowed, waving his arms around frantically.

Pandemonium descended upon the banking hall as everyone misinterpreted Nick's words for 'You're gonna get SHOT!'

Every single person dived for cover except for one person.

Alan Blunt.

"What is all this nonsense boy?" He said, as he strode across the floor towards him.

"Call the bloody ambulance, a boy's been shot!" Nick said furiously.

Alan Blunt's stern face grew worried.

Could it be…? Could it be…? Could it possibly be…?

"ALEX!" Shouted Mrs Jones as she raced out of the lift, which let out a high _ping!_

Tim looked thoroughly confused as he scratched his non-existent moustache

"Actually, my name's Diamond, Tim Diamond and this is my kid brother Nick."

"The lift was so slow, I've called the ambulance. I was at the window sharpening a pencil when I saw him fall!" Said Mrs Jones, ignoring Tim.

Mrs Jones dashed out threw the door.

Alan Blunt followed, he said over his shoulder as an afterthought "Get back to work, I thought you'd be used to this by now."

Feeling slightly embarrassed the MI6 agents shuffled out of the various places they had hidden themselves.

Alex opened his eyes blearily to find a worried Mrs Jones, a blanked faced Blunt and two strangers, one of whom was clutching a greasy paper bag, looking into it hopefully, surrounding him.

Tim noticed that the boy had woken up and walked over to him, he placed the paper bag over the boy's mouth and nose.

"Breathe in, out, in…"

"What are you doing?" Shouted Mrs Jones and Nick together.

"It's something I saw on a hospital programme." Tim said innocently.

"That's when someone can't breathe, not when they get shot!" Roared Mrs Jones, who grabbed the paper bag and hurled it across the road.

Tim was saved a thorough telling off as a screech of approaching ambulance sirens filled the air.


	2. Scorpia Strikes Back

**Diamonds and Rider**

**Chapter 2- Scorpia Strikes Back**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_We'll make it blunt, Blunt._

_You have crossed our path too many times._

_You are responsible for the death of Julia Rothman and you have sabotaged our mission- The Invisible Sword- that took years of meticulous planning._

_Prepare to pay with your life and those most dearest to you._

_Scorpia_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mrs Jones finished reading the letter and looked at Alan Blunt worriedly. He looked unconcerned and said,

"I don't think there's anything to worry about, I've received about forty death threats this week."

Mrs Jones exclaimed, "But it's only Monday!"

Alan Blunt replied "Well there has been a dramatic increase in the number of death threats since that _little_ incident with Scorpia."

"I'll send the lot for forensic analysis then, shall I?"

"I don't think you'll find anything much, these people are extremely careful."

Mrs Jones gave Alan Blunt a stern look and said,

"There is a procedure to be followed."

* * *

A tall, uniformed man got out of a blue van and crossed the street to a brand new bungalow slightly set apart from all the other Victorian houses. 

He walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. It was a few minutes before the door opened and a short, plump man appeared holding a tea pot in his hand.

"How may I help you?" The old man asked.

"I'm from British Gas. May I have a minute of your time and have a look at your meter?" The tall man indicated to the badge pinned on the front of his uniform.

He barely glanced at the badge as his attention was drawn to aprominent mole on the Gas man's upper lip.

He said,

"Sure, sure, come in." He held the door open and the British Gas man walked in, looking around surreptitiously.

"Wanna cuppa?" The old man offered, waving the tea pot under the man's nose.

The Gas man surveyed him with a barely concealed glare.

"Adrian Scott?" The Gas man spat.

"Yeah, that's me."

"You're a goner!"

And before the old man could so much as brandish his tea pot, the Gas man had withdrawn a sub-automatic rifle complete with a silencer and shot him between the eyes.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope this hasn't put you off letting the Gas man checking your meter. _**

**_Thanks to MzHissyFits, Amber and SkyxCloud for reviewing!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Britsh Gas._**

**_And don't forget to review this chapter!_**


	3. The Unwanted Mission

Chapter Three: The Unwanted Mission

Alex could hear voices but could not understand what they were saying. The words seemed to blur together. He wasn't sure if he wanted to wake up or fall back into the darkness which was gathering at the edge of his consciousness.

He struggled to open his eyes but his eyelids felt like lead. He had an excruciating pain in his chest.

"Alex." A voice called. A door slammed shut.

Alex groaned and opened one bleary eye with enormous effort.

He saw Mrs Jones and closed it again.

"I was really worried." Suddenly Alex felt wide awake as anger surged through his veins.

"Worried?" He croaked. He wanted to shout but the pain in his chest had intensified.

"You weren't worried when you sent me to that mad school; you certainly weren't worried when you let the Americans take me to Skeleton Key."

"Al-"

"You didn't give a damn when I was suspicious about Yassen Gregoravich working with Damian Cray. And finally, you can't even manage the security around your headquarters and I wind up here."

Alex looked around confused for a moment.

"Where am I?"

Alex looked at Mrs Jones; she was sucking on a peppermint. She looked grave.

"You're in hospital Alex. You were shot in the chest." She said matter-of-factly.

"No wonder it hurts."

Alex put a hand to his chest gingerly. It was covered in bandages. His left arm felt numb.

Alex looked at Mrs Jones expectantly. The silence lengthened. Mrs Jones sighed and produced a black folder from the briefcase by her side. She opened it and retrieved a piece of paper from it. She passed it to Alex who was frowning. He read the note quickly, his eyes lingered over the Scorpia symbol and then he dropped it unceremoniously.

"Neat handwriting." He muttered, secretly wondering what this was all about.

"Alex, please be serious! That letter you just read was a death threat to Alan Blunt and those close to him. You do realise that the death threat came from Scorpia."

"I know, but what's that got to do with anything. I was the one who got shot. Did you catch him?"

"What?" Asked Mrs Jones.

"The sniper, I mean?"

Her expression turned business-like all of a sudden and her tone was suddenly clipped.

"I regret to inform you Alex that the Scorpia agent managed to elude capture. But our MI6 agents are on his trail."

Alex wasn't so sure. "I don't believe it. It's Sunday after all!" He pointed to the calendar by his bedside. "Your MI6 agents are probably watching cricket on TV or something."

"I assure you," Mrs Jones said indignantly. "The whole of MI6 is on red alert. Not only because you got shot but also because the life of Alan Blunt, the Head of MI6, has been threatened."

Alex knew from previous experiences that the reason why MI6 was on high alert was entirely to the fact that Alan Blunt was in danger and nothing to do with him.

"Alex," Said Mrs Jones tentatively, "I have something to ask of you."

Alex felt as though he was suffering from dejavu.

"I don't want to hear it." Alex exclaimed before he stuck his fingers into his ears. His left arm didn't feel numb anymore.

Unfortunately he could still hear every word that Mrs Jones said. "We've decided that you are the best person to find out who's trying to kill Alan Blunt."

Alex remained silent.

"I know you can hear me, Alex. I've tried that myself. It doesn't work."

Alex gave up and removed his fingers from his ears reluctantly.

"What makes you think that I'll be any better at finding the person who wants to kill Alan Blunt than any of the MI6 agents?"

"Alex, you've had experience with this group." Mrs Jones interjected. "You know how they work. You managed to wriggle your way out of innumerable disasters before."

Alex didn't like being compared to a worm.

Mrs Jones noticed Alex's expression. "I mean that in a good way of course! If it was anyone else they would have been dead a long time ago, but you, Alex, you're the one for this mission."

"NO!" Alex snapped. "I'm not going to let you do this to me again. You always manage to bully me into doing your missions. Well I've had enough!" Alex yelled, his chest aching.

Mrs Jones looked aghast.

"You've made your feelings very clear Alex." She said sullenly.

"The offer still stands if you change your mind."

"I won't." Alex muttered.

Mrs Jones had reached the door before she added as an afterthought, "I hope you get better."


End file.
